The Misadventures of the Kwami Babies
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: After being hit by a beam from an akuma, Marinette detransformed to find a baby. Who is Tikki. She learns her boyfriend's identity and they're left with two babies. I regret nothing
1. chapter 1

**_A/N- I REGRET NOTHING_** ** _!!!!!!! in this fic Marinette and Adrien are twenty four and Marinette is working for Adrien's father and Adrien is working as a physics teacher and a part time model_**

 ** _;3_**

Ladybug bumped her fist against her partner's, Chat Noir.

"Remember, text me if something's wrong." Ladybug reminded him.

During the akuma battle, they both got hit by the ray from the akuma. Though nothing had happened, Ladybug wasn't conviced.

They had gave each other their numbers five years ago after Chat had almost lost his life, because she couldn't get there due to an important contest.

And during those five years, they had started dating since she given up on Adrien and paid more attention to the man that did pay attention to her.

"Right. See ya Bugaboo!" Chat said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and swung back to where her apartment was.

Marinette released her transformation and called, "Tikki? Are you okay? We got hit pretty bad."

No response.

"Tikki?" Marinette called, beginning to worry.

"WAHH!" Cried a voice.

Marinette spun around gasped.

Laying on her couch a baby girl with a fuzz of red hair and black highlights, blue eyes, tan skin dressed in a little red dress with black spots.

"Tikki?" Marinette whispered in shock.

"Goo ga pfft bape lop." Baby Tikki giggled.

Marinette felt her stomach drop and her phone started to play, _'Soft Kitty'_ , her boyfriend's ring tone.

"My Lady! My kwami is a baby!"

"Kitty?! My kwami is a baby!"

"Ladybug I have no clue how to get him to stop crying! Help me!" Chat's voice came, full of panic.

"Okay, okay, okay. Our kwamis got turned into babies probably because of that beam from the akuma. I don't know if we can transform." Marinette said, as clamly as possible.

Marinette placed her phone down and called, "Tikki, Spots On!"

Nothing happen.

Tikki giggled and made more baby noises.

"Did it work LB?" Chat asked.

"No. Okay, so if we can't transform that means we'll have to reveal our identites." Marinette concluded.

"Are you sure My Lady? I know how protective you are of your identity." Chat asked.

"Yes. I'm positive. I want Tikki to get back to normal as soon as possible. And besides we've been dating for three years." Marinette pointed out.

Marinette heard his breathing and she took a deep breath and said, "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"REALLY?!" Came Chat's voice, exicted.

"Yeah . . . are you disappointed?" Marinette asked, quietly.

"No! God no! I'm happy! A little worried that you'll dump me after you find out who am I under the mask." Chat reassured her.

"I'm not going to dump you." Marinette laughed, waving her fingers in front of Tikki.

"I'm Adrien Agreste."

Marinette froze.

"Great. I fell for the same guy twice." Marinette chuckled.

"Really!? I was Mister-I-am-God's-present-to-mortals guy?!" Adrien asked.

"Yep! I gave up on you though after a couple years of pining and started going after a guy that treated me like royalty." Marinette smirked.

The doorbell rang and Marinette frowned.

Grabbing her phone, Marinette looked out the eyehole and shrieked.

Adrien who was actually her boyfriend was standing right there.

She opened the door and Adrien crushed her in a hug.

In the arm that he wasn't using to crush her ribs was carrying a baby with black jet hair, bright green eyes, and black clothes.

"I was sorta, um already in the building when I called. You were the closet person that I knew when I detransformed, so yeah . . ." Adrien told her once he released her.

"It's fine. Is this Plagg?" Marinette asked.

"The one and only." Adrien muttered.

"He's cute!" Marinette squealed, taking him from Adrien.

"No he's a little demon." Adrien protested.

"Come on in. I'll introduce you guys to Tikki." Marinette said, nodding with her head as she cradled Plagg who was currently playing with her hair.

She walked back to the couch where Tikki was crawling dangerously close to the edge.

Adrien shot forward like a bullet and grabbed the baby.

Marinette ran after him and handed him Plagg and took Tikki, cradling her close to her chest.

"How old do you think they are?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know, but I do know someone who can help us with this!" Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien nodded and looked around.

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"I was thinking that it- well since we've been dating- will you move into my penhouse?" Adrien asked.

"Penhouse? You live in a penhouse?" Marinette asked.

"You don't have to say-"

"Yes! I would love to move into your apartment."

Adrien stared at her.

"Um, Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"You said yes. YOU SAID YES!" Adrien shouted.

Tikki and Plagg began to cry.

"Adrien!"

"Sorry . . ."

 ** _A/N- I STILL DON'T REGRET ANYTHING_**


	2. chapter 2

**_A/N- I have a new motto; I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!! (ГOVO)Г_** ** _and i got a lot of questions on if i was going to continue this. do you see the complete sign? No? that's mean it's not complete, and Auntie Cliffhanger lover says it's not complete until she says it's complete._**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette bounced the once-was-kwamis-and-now-human-babies.

It's been three weeks sibce the reveal and one since she moved in with her boyfriend, Adrien.

She had made them more clothes and even a Ladybug and Chat Noir onesie

They had agreed to release the news of them dating to the public after they sort everything out with their kwamis.

The past three weeks have been hell.

Sleepless nights, feeding them by melting camembert and blending cookies into milkshakes.

They've been through so much stress, that she had to hid Adrien's credit cards. Andhe found them. Over and over.

So they now had enough baby supplies to open up their own shop.

"Okay! I found the double seat stroller!" Adrien cried, brusting into the room that they had turned into a nursery.

Marinette smiled at her boyfriend.

They worked together to get the babies inside the stroller.

Once done, Marinette handed Tikki her cookie milkshake and Plagg his camembert milk.

"You're great with kids you know." Adrien commented.

"I've had pently experience with Manon." Marinette laughed.

"The girl that I had the photoshoot with?" Adrien asked.

"She's the one. You're also great with kids. You're nothing like your father, Adrien. You've been extra helpful with them, even though I can work at home. And you have that test to plan for." Marinette told him hugging his waist and burying her face in his chest.

"Thanks Mari." Adrien said, kissing the top of her head.

Marinette let him go and got behind the stroller and pushed it down to the elevator with Adrien carrying the bottom half.

They quickly left the building and hurried to the tea shop where Master Fu was.

They went inside and walked to the backroom.

Adrien knocked on the door and it swung open.

Sitting there was Mastet Fu.

"Master Fu! It's wonderful to see you!" Marinette beamed, hugging the old man.

"Hello Ladybug. It's a pleasure to meet you Chat Noir. What is the problem?" Master Fu greeted.

Marinette looked back to see Adrien staring and gaping at Master Fu.

"It's okay Adrien! He was the man who gave us our miraculouses!" Marinette quickly told him.

Adrien nodded and his shoulders lowered.

"Master Fu do you remember the akuma three weeks ago? We got hit with it's beam and we think that's what caused our kwamis turn into well, babies." Marinette explained, pushing the stroller further inside.

"Um, we don't really know long this will last for and-"

"That was not caused by an akuma. That was caused by a comet. It causes all the gods on the Earth to turn into babies. And my own kwami is no exception." Master Fu interrupted, gesturing to the crib.

Marinette and Adrien walked over and there laid a tan skinned, dressed in light green clothes, light green hair, and green eyed baby.

"Wayzz?" Marinette gasped.

She remembered when she came over when she was fifthteen to return the book, Tikki and Wayzz played with each other and looked so happy that she had decided to make a plushie that looked like the wise turtle kwami.

"Does this mean that Hawkmoth's kwami was turned into a baby?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, so until the comet passes over the planet our kwamis will be stuck like they are." Master Fu explained.

"And how long do we have until the comet passes over the planet again?" Marinette asked.

"I do not know. The comet is made of the same thing that the miraculouses are. It can come back next week or next year or a century. It's made of magic so I cannot tell for sure. The only to protect the kwamis from being turned into babies is that their dormat. But it is almost impossible to track the comet." Master Fu told them.

Marinette's eyes widened, and Adrien asked, "You said 'almost impossible'. So there is a way to track it. How?"

"It is a lost way. The last time a Miraculous Holder used it she disappeared." Master Fu said sadly.

"Her kwami got turned into a baby?" Marinette asked.

"Yes. It was Nooroo in fact. The woman had a husband and a son. The woman in fact was Marie Agreste." Master Fu told them.

"MY MOTHER?!"

"WAHHH!"

"Adrien!"

"Sorry . . ."


	3. I have a YouTube Channel!

**_BIG NEWS!!! I CREATED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY FAN FICS!!! YAY!!! so if you don't want to read them, you can listen to me read them and probably mess up a thousand times. so go check me out on there!!! I didn't change the name at_ all _. so go check me out if you like my fics for some strange reason, and don't want to read. soo check me out on YouTube!!!_**


	4. chapter 3

**_A/N- Alya and Nino are here, in this fic they just came back from their honeymoon and that is all you need to know_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette sat on the couch, rocking Tikki back to sleep while Adrien wore a path in the wood floor.

Every since they had learned that Adrien's mother had used a forbidden spell to track the comet Adrien had been like this ever since.

Marinette didn't know the woman, but according to Adrien, Gabriel (who was her boss), and Master Fu she was a strong willed, beautiful woman who valued her family and beliefs.

"Adrien? Can you sit down? I'm getting dizzy watching you." Marinette asked.

Adrien looked at her sheepishly, rubbed his neck and said, "Sorry. It's just my mother! She might still be alive!"

Marinette patted the the spot on the couch next to her.

Adrien sat next to her and she put Tikki in the carrier with Plagg.

"I know this is important to you but you have to slow down or else you'll burn out." Marinette told him, taking his hands.

"Right, right, sorry." Adrien said breathing deeply.

Marinette's phone buzzed and she groaned.

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

"It's one of my cilents. I don't really like him because he keeps flirting with me even though I told I have a boyfriend." Marinette grumbled.

"Do it in FaceTime. This way he'll be able to see that you're mine." Adrien growled, putting her head under his chin.

Marinette smiled and clicked the FaceTime button and a man with brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and dressed in a white shirt popped up onto the screen.

"Hey babe! So I was thinking that you and me can-" The man started until he saw Adrien.

"Who is that?" He asked, almost growling.

"This is my boyfriend, Adrien Agreste. You know the one that used to model, the fencing champion, son of Gabriel Agreste." Marinette told him.

"Hi. So Mari tells me you've been flirting with her even though she told you about us." Adrien said, giving him a model smile.

The man stiffened.

"Your suit is halfway being made, Brian. Two more days and it'll be finished." Marinette told him.

Brian gulped, looking between her and the man who was holding her and was probably glaring at him.

"Good um, gotta go, see you when it's finished!" Brian quickly said.

"Brian let me make this clear before you hang up. Marinette is mine, not yours. So do us all a favor and stop hitting on my girlfriend." Adrien told him sternly.

Brian nodded and hung up.

Marinette looked up at him, smiled, and said, "I love you."

Adrien kissed her forehead and said, "Love too."

;3

Marinette made sure that the door to the nursery was locked for the fifth time.

Nino and Alya were visting Adrien since they just got back from their honeymoon, and since they didn't know they were dating or them being superheroes, they agreed that Marinette would stay inside the nursery with Tikki and Plagg.

Marinette walked over to the cribs quietly.

Plagg was slowly opening his eyes, but when he saw her, he reached up for her.

Marinette giggled and picked him up, and bounced up and down.

Plagg laughed, and Marinette got his bottle of melted camembert.

While Plagg sucked on his bottle, she got a towel for when she blurped him.

Plagg finished and Marinette adjusted him over her shoulder and patted him on his back.

A few minutes later Plagg spit up and Marinette rocked him.

Soon she placed him back into his crib and checked the baby moniter that they hid under the couch.

"-seriously dude, you have to introduce us to your girlfriend." Nino was saying.

"Yeah!" Alya chimed in and added, "I'll make sure Marinette and her boyfriend are there too so we can meet and scare the crap out of her beau."

 _'I'm pretty sure he's already scared of her.'_ Marinette thought with a chuckle.

"Ye-yeah." Adrien said, his voice shaking a little.

"Hey can I use the bathroom?" Alya asked.

"Sure, it's to the left of the master bedroom."

Marinette held her breath as she heard Alya climbed the staircase and begin to search for the bathroom.

She listened as footsteps passed the door and she breathed a quiet gasp of relief.

Marinette looked down at the babies.

Marie Agreste had used that spell which meant that she knew the spell how to get them back together.

But according to Master Fu the spell was forbidden to use.

Marinette heard Alya walk back and her footsteps stopped in front of the door and pull at the handle but couldn't open it.

"Hey Adrien? This door is locked!" Alya called.

"What door?" Adrien called back.

Marinette immediately shut off the baby moniter.

She heard footsteps and they stopped in front of the door.

Marinette heard the door handle wiggle but didn't open.

"Dude, is someone in there?" Nino asked.

"No! Just uh, stuck probably! It's really messy in there!" Adrien said quickly.

"With what? Air? Adrien you're the most orangized person I know." Alya pointed out.

"Teacher stuff?" Adrien said like he was guessing.

"Last time we were here nothing was in here." Nino said blankly.

"Well school has started!" Adrien laughed.

Marinette could see him sweating.

"But we were here when school was going on for you, and your office was messy but not this room." Alya insisted.

"We have a lot of students this year Alya. A lot." Adrien said, which was true.

"Well I think you're hiding something Agreste. Nino help me open this door." Alya said.

Marinette could literally hear the smirk on her face.

"But Alya . . ." Nino began to protest.

"Nino! Adrien is hiding something from us and we are going to find out **what**. Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Sorry Bro, but our couch is pretty much made out of rocks and bricks."

Marinette bit her lip and glanced at the babies.

"Okay, but how are you going to open it?" Adrien challenged.

She stared at the door, making a list of punishments for Adrien.

"Hmm, there isn't any keyhole and there's no lock so it must be on the other side . . ." Alya mused.

"Okay, Nino go grab a sledgehammer. We're breaking this door open."

"ALYA!" Nino and Adrien shrieked.

Marinette stiffened and looked at Tikki and Plagg.

They woke up cranky, and started to cry.

"Adrien!" Marinette hissed while Alya and Nino yelled and shouted at her boyfriend for why there was humans locked in the room.

 ** _A/N- School for me has started, so I won't post chapters as much. And I was totally not listening to one song over and over while writing this chapter._**


	5. chapter 4

**_A/N- *whispers* fanart, fanart, fanart, come on let's see some baby kwamis, fanart_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien looked away nervously as Alya hounded him for answers for why there were babies locked in the room.

Nino was trying to open the door tugging, pulling, and even asking the babies to open the door.

"Why? Did you knock up your girlfriend, and she dumped you and left you with the offspring?" Alya asked.

"No, no, Marinette wouldn't do that." Adrien said, shaking his head, but his eyes widening at his slip-up.

Alya and Nino froze.

"Adrien. Did you just Marinette? As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng? As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng MY BEST FRIEND?!" Alya screeched.

"Um . . ."

"Adrien!" Marinette scolded, opening the door, with the kwami babies in a arm.

"THERE'S TWO?!" Alya and Nino screamed.

;3

Marinette and Adrien rocked their respective kwami baby as Alya and Nino paced and muttered words that they couldn't hear.

Alya stopped and demanded, "When did this happen?"

"Um . . ." Adrien said, thinking of a lie that they would hopefully believe.

"They're my coworker's babies. They have to go to the states and their children aren't ready to fly. So they asked us to watch them while they're away." Marinette fibbed, sorta.

A couple of coworkers of hers, was in the states but the baby part was made up.

Alya and Nino nodded then Nino asked, "Why was the door closed? And locked?"

Marinette panicked, not having a good answer.

"We didn't want to distract your visit onto these little buddles of joy. After all you just got back from your honeymoon!" Adrien piped up.

"So you locked the door." Alya said blankly.

"We didn't want you two be distracted from your joy." Marinette said.

Alya glared at them while Nino asked, "So why were you here instead of your own apartment Marinette?"

The secret superhero duo turned bright red.

Alya's eyes widened and she screamed, "OH MY GOD YOU TWO WERE DATING IN SECRET ALL THIS TIME WEREN'T YOU!"

Tikki whimpered then began to cry in Marinette's arms. Noticing his half's crying Plagg soon followed Tikki's example.

Marinette and Adrien scolded, "Alya!"

"Oops. Um, sorry?"

 ** _A/N- I need a new ending . . ._**


	6. Update

**_Hello my wonderful readers!! Sadly not a real update (I've been struggling with a serious writer's block that's been holding me back for almost a year now:(), but thanks to a lovely guest, they've reminded me that the name I chose for Adrien's mother is not her real name. So thank you, I planned on changing it but it totally slipped my mind!! I'm going to try and find the chapters that have the incorrect name and change it the correct one. It may take me awhile because the site decided to delete pretty much all my work in progresses, and I may have to rewrite the whole chapter. And a word to any new fans to the MLB fandom. This story was written before season two came out and due to the surprising fact that authors do have a life to live, I haven't able to fix it, as I stated before. Thank you all for being so patient with me!! I hope to break this stupid writer's block soon and update more!! I hoped you all had a wonder holiday season or a good year._** **_STILL REGRET_** **_NOTHING!!_**

 ** _;3_**


End file.
